a change to heart
by chocochocobunny1
Summary: Hey! This is a ChrisEmmaSean. What happens after Sean joins his gang? Will Emma get over him, and go for a new boy. Read and review! bye!


HI again! Wow, I really didn't expect to write so soon.. And look, now I'm back, and not only that, I'm a bunny rabbit now!  
  
*Bounces around crazy-like, having people chasing after me!* HaHkJipU! I'm back and ready typing! hehe! Wow. I feel stupid.   
  
Maybe, it's because I am, ya know? Lol, My friend is yelling at me over aol... *drools* Whats a hamster... Can you tell  
  
me in a nice little review for me? Please? *snuggles pika* My only friend. I got him at the flea market! He was only  
  
seventy five cents, and he is the size of.. umm... a speaker. ermm... yeah.. Or maybe a small guinea pig? no..  
  
A normal sized guinea..ewww... My ear is crusty! hmm... Well enough about me, you most likely wanna know about the  
  
fanfic, eh? Isn't that write? yes it is! uh huh! anywayz, this is a degrassi fanfic... Because I have taken a liken to  
  
Degrassi lately, and cannot wait for the next episode to appear in the u.s! :-D This takes place after Sean joins the   
  
gang, and they are now in high school. But Manny, and Emma, are freinds. WELL! enjoy!  
  
OH DEAR! I almost forgot the god dang disclaimer! otay, I don't anything but my stuffed Pika from the flea market, and   
  
this dumb azz fanfic, well, enjoy! *cough cough*   
  
Pika: They won't ever enjoy your stupid fanfics.  
  
CCB1: 0.o You can talk?  
  
Pika: ... Um... Squeek! :)  
  
CCb1: I'm not gonna ask...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a fine day, at degrassi community high school, or whatever, and Emma Nelson and one of her friends, Manny,  
  
were hanging up really,really stupid posters about the enviroment. Looking at the posters, you would be able to read   
  
clearly, 'Come help pick up trash and garbage after school around Degrassi high! Thanks alot, Emma Nelson, and Manny.'  
  
Gay, ain't it? "Who the hell would wanna pick up trash and garbage, after school, when you could be having fun?" One of   
  
Seans new aquintanses said picking up the read and yellow poster with a bear on the left side. After the statement, you  
  
could hear the rest of them following the dark skinned boys remark, by laughing remarkfully. Little did they know, Emma  
  
was right around the corner, hearing every word of the statement. She didn't find it very funny. She thought to herself, "I  
  
should tell him how important the enviorment really is! That no good rotten, jerk!"... But before she could even step from   
  
behind the corner, someone else popped up infront of her. Sean. Losing her balance, she stumbled backwards, while falling  
  
and dropping all of her books in the process. grumbling to herself, she started to pick them up, one by one. "Geeze...  
  
You should atleast apologize ya know, that wasn't very-" "I don't need to 'apologize' for anything, YOU bumped into me, and  
  
you shouldn't do it again, if you don't wanna get hurt that is..." And Sean walked off silently, with the three other gang   
  
members following closely behind him like a magnet.  
  
Watching him leave her again, made her stomach her. The nerve of him! Just dumping her for some stupid, smoking,  
  
stealing, gang members! He said they were his true friends, she really knew then. They were just using him to get whatever  
  
they had wanted.. Anything, including good grades and laptops. Not to mention money. She knew it was him who had stolen  
  
her Chemo step-fathers laptop, but she still didn't say anything to him about it. It was wrong to not mention it to  
  
mr. Simpson, she had known, but she just couldn't bring her self to do it. Atleast, not her heart in any way. Why couldn't  
  
he just confess? It would make it much easier on her, Sean, and mr. Simpson all at the same time! And Sean would get back  
  
together with her, they would be happy, no more guilt. She knew the plan perfectly! And she loved the thought of it all,  
  
having all her normal friends back together again like last year. But she had known better then to actually beleive that.  
  
She knew it was like this, and would most likely stay like this. Oh well. Old boyfriends go, new bofriends come. At that,  
  
she picked up the last of her books, and walked off not caring and trying not to remember what had just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey!! How did you like that? I know atleast one person read it, right? *gulp* Atleast, I hope. There will be more. What  
  
should I call this chapter, eh? hmm.. I dunno. More importantly, should I write a new one, or should I just abandone  
  
this one forever, and continue to write for Inuyasha and so on and so forth.... blah. Ok, plz review! thanx!  
  
~~~AsH~~~ 


End file.
